The Demon's Miko
by TaiyoukaiMars
Summary: Naraku kidnaps Kagome, but Inuyasha isn't there to save her. If he can't who will, and will Kagome ever fall in love again? (chapter 1-revised)


**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the show's characters...sucks for me. Well, I decided to re-post this story because I was re-reading it and realized that it is a piece of shit on a computer screen and hard drive. So, please bear with me. Well, on with the story._

Kagome looked warily around the fog-covered forest. There was something wrong and she could feel it. None of her friends were at their small campsite. That, in itself, was strange. There was always at least one other life form that stayed with her when everyone else would go looking for any hidden danger. Ever since she had gotten sick, her friends had been treating her very strange. Sango wouldn't oblige Kagome with friendly company anymore, Miroku was surprisingly acting non-lecherous, and Shippo and Kilala were giving her a wide berth. Inuyasha wasn't even speaking to her. It was as if they knew something about her that she didn't.

Just as Kagome was about to go marching out into the foggy forest she noticed someone walking towards her. Thinking it was one of her friends, she quickly ran to meet the figure. When she was a couple of feet away from this person, the fog miraculously lifted, revealing who this person was. Instead of Inuyasha, Miroku, or any of her other companions, she was met by Naraku. He was smugly smirking down at her and it was then that Kagome noticed something odd about the air. It smelled and tasted metallic. When Kagome realized what the smell was she turned in horror to look Naraku eye-to-eye. He slowly nodded and, from behind him, emerged the forms of her friends. Their bodies were battered, bloodied, and bruised, but the worst thing about them was that they walked in a slow and sluggish manner. Believing the worst, Kagome once again looked at Naraku.

"Kagome, I don't believe you have met my newest army. But, I'm pretty sure they know you," sneered Naraku. Kagome backed away in disgust.

"Naraku, you bastard. What did you do to them?" asked Kagome. Naraku gave a short chuckle.

"All I did was enslave them and bind them to me for as long as I live. Now I know that you won't hurt your precious friends, but they will hurt you. So, why don't you just give me what you have collected of the shards and I will be on my way," suggested Naraku. Kagome clutched the pouch that held the jewel shards around her neck protectively.

"I will never give in to you Naraku. Do your worst," Kagome bravely decided.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I expected a little common sense from you. Nevertheless, I will still get those shards. Army, ATTACK!" yelled Naraku. At his command, Kagome's "friends" began to charge her. Kagome felt no fear as they surrounded her. She would welcome this. As Naraku's new army approached and encircled her, Kagome noticed that every last one of them, with the exception of Inuyasha, had tears streaming from their eyes. Taking in a deep breath, Kagome faced the golden eyes that had captivated her for so long.

"Inuyasha, why?" asked Kagome, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her with no compassion.

"Because he promised me the one thing I live for," Inuyasha paused and Kagome winced at his next words. "Kikyo." With that said, Inuyasha took the Tetsaiga and thrust it into Kagome's abdomen. Smirking at her as she slowly fell, Inuyasha wiped his blade and her blood, on Kagome's hair.

"Good-bye wench," Inuyasha said with scorn as he walked off. Kagome could slowly feel death coming to claim her when...

Kagome awoke with a start. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and immediately thought her dream was real. That was, until she noticed that a stick caused her the pain in her stomach, a stick that her sleeping bag was lying on and that everyone was asleep. With a small smile, Kagome began to drift back off to sleep when she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't in is usual tree post. Shivering as a feeling of dread climbed down her spine, Kagome gently untangled Shippo's small fingers from her nightshirt. Climbing slowly out of her sleeping bag, Kagome crept away from her campsite.

It was the middle of the night and she had no idea why Inuyasha wasn't in his usual perch on a tree over the others. It was strange behavior on his part, and Kagome was intent on figuring out what was going on. Still half asleep, Kagome made her way to the lake Inuyasha found next to their campsite. Cupping her hands together, Kagome gathered some of the ice cold water into her palms and spread it over her face. The water felt so good and, it also completely woke her up. Now fully awake, Kagome noticed that the forest had gone surprisingly quiet. Biting her lip in apprehension, Kagome slowly got up from her position next to the lake and observed her surroundings.

A thick fog began to creep into the forest. The temperature dropped suddenly and Kagome immediately felt a sense of foreboding. Something very strange was happening. In fact, the scene reminded her of her dream. So far, she did not like where this was going. Deciding it was best to go back to the safety of her campsite, Kagome turned around and began racing through the forest. Just as she was sure she would make it, something grabbed her around the waist and pulled her the other way. Kagome let out a scream, but a hand covering her mouth quickly muffled it. Fearing the worst, Kagome tapped into her miko powers and tried to purify whoever was carrying her. Her planned succeeded as she was dropped from the kidnapper's arms and into a lake below.

Kagome surfaced from the lake and looked around warily. She unconsciously noted that this was the lake she had been at only moments ago. Deciding that no one was out there, Kagome swam towards the shore. When she reached the shore, she was dripping wet and freezing cold. Carefully making her way back to her campsite yet again, Kagome stopped when she heard a twig snap and the rustling of leaves. Concluding that the sound came from the other side of a group of bushes to her left, Kagome, ignoring the old saying, "Curiosity killed the cat," decided to peek around the bushes. What she saw shouldn't have been a surprise, but it still was.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were rolling around the grass in the buff. Apparently they were in the act of mating. Kagome gritted her teeth at the sight. Instead of the cat getting killed from her curiosity, her heart did. Tears slowly sprang to her eyes. As much as she wanted to leave the heart wrenching sight behind her, something told her to wait a little while. So, she trusted her instincts and stayed where she was. A few moments later, Naraku walked into the clearing with Inuyasha and Kikyo. He grabbed Inuyasha by his hair as Kikyo continued her ministrations.

"Hello Inuyasha. As I can see that you are getting what you want, so now I will ask you for what I want. Where is she?" asked Naraku, pulling Inuyasha's hair painfully. Inuyasha gasped at the sudden pain among his pleasure.

"She's back at the campsite with the others. I slipped them all a sleeping pill she carries around. They should all be knocked out, completely dead to the world right now," groaned Inuyasha. Naraku smirked and patted Inuyasha's head like he would an obedient dog. In this case, I suppose that's true.

Kagome gasped as she realized her friends were in danger. Turning quickly on her heel, she began to run back through the forest. The sudden breaking of twigs did not go unnoticed by Naraku as he quietly said,

"I love a good chase." With that said, he was off to chasing Kagome. He saw her get closer and closer to her friends. Deciding he would let her see her friends one last time, Naraku watched with a small smirk as Kagome ran up to her friends and tried to wake them up. Kagome ran from each of her friends to the next trying to, but failing to, wake them up. Deciding she would have to do something else, Kagome gasped when Naraku suddenly appeared in front of her. Taking a step back, Kagome fearfully backed away from him. Naraku smirked and suddenly grabbed her by the arm. Pulling her into his grasp, he quickly sped away. However, not before Kagome let out a scream that could wake the dead. Surprisingly, that's just what it did.

Each of Kagome's friends shot up immediately. When they saw that their friend was no longer there, they came to a terrible conclusion.

"Kagome!" each of them exclaimed. Kilala let out a howl as each one of them felt a painful tug in their heart.

I know, evil of me to leave a cliff hanger right there, but I had to. As summer approaches I think I will be updating more. Sorry for the long wait, but, I think this revised chapter was better. It doesn't seem as elementary as the original one. So, review and tell me what you think.

Ja ne

Taiyoukai Mars


End file.
